


Frank, Nico, and Mythomagic

by wallfl0wer32



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Competitive, F/M, M/M, Maybe angst, Mythomagic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallfl0wer32/pseuds/wallfl0wer32
Summary: Hazel forces Frank to talk to Nico. A strange bond forms. Nico makes puns.





	Frank, Nico, and Mythomagic

Hazel stared up at me with her golden, pleading eyes. "He's so alone half the time and he's used to hanging around the dead!"

She had followed me into my room on the Argo 2 begging me to hang out with her half brother. I had nothing against the kid, except the fact he completely creeped me out.

Oh yes that's _tooootally_ normal, I didn't say that aloud for Hazel's sake.

"Come on.... Fraaaaaaank"

"Okay, okay, but what will we do? What will we talk about?"

Hazel rocked back on her heels and chewed her lip thoughtfully, her curls swaying and bouncing. I felt a urge to run my fingers through them, but she would probably blush and swat my hands away, fanning her face the whole time.

"In Italy, you two talked about some game?" She concluded.

"Oh.. yea it turns out we both played Mythomagic." I admitted rubbing my neck.

"Mhmm," she hummed. "Start with that."

I sighed. This is going to be really strange.

I went to the engines where Leo was and asked him if he could pull a deck from his belt. Surprisingly he did and his magic tool belt pulled my exact cards from grandmothers. Thinking of her made my heart ache so I quickly thanked him and was on my way.

I wandered my way onto the deck pausing from time to time stalling... What if he didn't even have his cards and I'm making a fool of myself? I mean I'm already goofy! Hazel's horse called me a Chinese baby man. If that doesn't leave a dent on a man's pride I don't know what does. And how would I even bring it up? He isn't the average kid you run into at the mall and strike a conversation with.

I walked out onto the deck and was greeted with the night air chill and a sky of stars. Shoving my hands into my hoodie I walked toward the controls and Festus. I know he should be around here somewhere, he tends be out here at night. I looked around cautiously.

He most likely isn't in anyone's room. If he was in Hazel's room she would definitely send him my way, and I had already walked the halls and basically every room and hadn't seen him. Jeez, this kid isn't here when you need him and lingers when you want him to go away. I paced along the deck for a bit, looking in shadows and stupidly behind boxes until I finally give up.

Sighing in defeat I turn to the mast and stared up at the sky. I remember one time Annabeth told me about constellations. She was sad when she talked something about Artemis and a hunters constellation. She mentioned something about a Nightshade and I struggled to keep up. I'm very unfamiliar with the stars. As I followed a string of stars that looked like diamonds in a trail my eyes fell upon a small dark figure perched atop the sails. Staring, I realized the figure was Nico.

He was sitting on the wooden board holding the sails. At the moment they were rolled up and I could see he was swinging his feet and staring up at the sky. He looked so carefree and almost childish. It somehow suited him almost. As if sensing someone was watching him, he turned and looked down at me. Suddenly the carefree moment was over and I could feel the glare.

Awkwardly I waved and did my best 'I don't want to be a Stygian iron Frank-kah-bob' smile. "Leo isn't here." He called down.

"Erm... I know. I came to talk to you."  
He visibly flinched.

Suddenly he was sucked into a dark void and spat out right in front of me. I squawked and um... flopped onto the ground. I stared up at him. His mouth twitched slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like climbing."

I scrambled up and cleared my throat, " uh yea.... since when could you do that?"

Nico scowled, naturally, and raised his dark eyebrow. "What did you want to talk about?"

" um.... I..... Well," I fiddled with the cards in my hand. "It's been so long since I ever did anything remotely normal, I was wondering if you wanted to play mythomagic for a little bit."

He coughed, " um really? I haven't played since ... Well before I arrived at camp ... "

"So you will be easy to beat?"

He smirked, "No way."

I stared at him. More like down at him. Startlingly, he looked like a dark angel. He was so pale that the moonlight illuminated his skin. His dark eyes reflected the stars and his hair shone around his head in a obsidian halo. di Angelo did suit him.

"Prove it. Let's go in my room and battle to the death."

Frank frowned, "Was that a pun?"

"Frankly so."

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to change this to be a one part, mostly because of time and I posted it too early. But I feel its conclusive enough to end here. KUDOS ♡♡♡


End file.
